


rest

by kuude_rest



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Late Night Writing, Late at Night, M/M, Sleeplessness, aaaaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 22:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuude_rest/pseuds/kuude_rest
Summary: Shuichi can't sleep sometimes, but he knows that he's not alone.





	rest

**Author's Note:**

> sdhjsgsdf i never post and idk this was self indulgent and also written for a buddie bc we both love saiouma so i hope this is okay !!!!!!!!!!!!! sjghdkfjghdh help anxiety

_ His hands are so warm _ , he thinks to himself. It’s three in the morning, and Shuichi is curled up against his lover. He can tell that Ouma’s asleep; that much is apparent from the soft breathing. Their hands are entwined, tired hands gripping tightly to those so peacefully rested.

It’s only when it’s dark, and quiet, that Shuichi allows himself to feel. But this time, he’s not sure how he feels, only knowing that whatever it is, it’s gnawing at his senses. It’s a huge, gaping hole, and he fears it’ll swallow him if not for the grounding sensation of the other’s calm, even breathing. Shuichi squeezes his hand lightly. Part of him never wants Ouma to wake up, to see him like this, golden eyes filled with so much sorrow that he can’t remember the last time he smiled, but… The other part of him wants Ouma to wake up. To wake up, and to see him, and to tell him it’ll all be okay. But for now, he supposes this is okay. In two different worlds, the conscious and the unconscious; but Shuichi knows that he’s there, if he needs him. He knows that, if in an instant he needed him, he’d be there. 

He brushes a stray hair from his face, and Ouma moves, a contented sigh falling from his lips as he curls in closer.

Shuichi holds him close to his chest. He can feel his pain ease somewhat. He’s not alone anymore, is he? It’ll be okay. The sun will rise again.


End file.
